1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electrical connector for connecting electrically a plurality of electrical cables to a peripheral equipment, more particularly to an electrical connector with a plurality of clamping elements, each of which has two ends that clamp respectively a conductor of an electrical cable and a terminal pin.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional electrical connector is shown to include a metal shell 10, an insulating member 11 that is secured within the shell 10, and a plurality of terminal pins 12, which have front end portions that are inserted respectively into accommodating holes 110 in the insulating member 11. Each of the terminal pins 12 is provided with a plastic protective sleeve 13, which covers a welded joint 14 (see FIG. 2) that is formed between the rear end of the terminal pin 12 and a conductor 20 of an electrical cable 2. An insulating rod 15 is formed with a row accommodating holes 150 for extension of the terminal pins 12 therethrough. In assembly, the terminal pins 12 are welded to the conductors 20 of the cables 2, thereby resulting in difficulties during the assembly of the connector. Referring to FIG. 3, the conventional electrical connector further includes a housing unit, which consists of an upper half 12' and a lower half 13. The terminal pins 12 (see FIG. 1) are located between the upper and lower halves 12', 13. Each of the halves 12', 13 has two curved flanges 121, 131, which are inserted into a retaining slot 111 in the insulating member 11. The upper half 12' has two opposite side walls, each of which is pressed to form a projection 122. The lower half 13 has two opposite side walls, each of which is formed with a hole 132. The halves 12', 13 are interconnected by engaging the projections 122 within the holes 132. Although the projections 122 engage the holes 132, the rear end portions of the halves 12', 13 easily separate from each other.